


Ravencroft

by JamesMatland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: As Cletus Kasady Role Grows The More Language There’ll Be, Idea I Got From Watching Gotham, Ravencroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesMatland/pseuds/JamesMatland
Summary: From the network that brought you “Gotham,” 2-3 years before Peter Parker is bitten, Norman Osborn was seen as New York’s hero. Yes, he may tell a fib here and there & he may make deal with questionable people, but it’s all for the sake of the people. So, when Cletus Kasady, a patient at Ravencroft, demands the attention of the millionaire, Norman doesn’t originally comply. When Cletus starts making accusations, THEN, Norman starts taking him seriously.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Cletus Kasady & Eddie Brock, Curt Connors & Norman Osborn, Eddie Brock & Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn & Ben Parker, Norman Osborn & Cletus Kasady, Peter Parker & May Parker, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker/MJ, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones, Roderick Kingsley & Curt Connors, Roderick Kingsley & Norman Osborn
Kudos: 1





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This generally follows the Spider-Man from the MCU. So, MJ is in fact Michelle Jones and Peter is friends with Ned Leeds. Though this does borrow from other Spider-Man Media. This idea was inspired by the Fox tv show, Gotham. OF COURSE, Not canon and All Rights go to Marvel. You can also find this story on the website, Quotev under the same tile.

**From The Network That Brought You _Gotham._**

?: Who am I? 

**Fade in to Norman Osborn Sitting on a Chair Across Someone.**

Norman Osborn: Are you sure you want to know?

**Norman Osborn Exits His Limousine & Just as He’s Making His Way into The Oscorp Building...**

?: Excuse Me! Mr. Osborn! 

Norman Osborn: Sorry, I got no time...

?: It’ll be just a few questions! 

Norman Osborn: I’m real busy.

?: Mr. Osborn! 

Norman Osborn: I’m sorry Eddie! (Points at him) Next time! 

**Norman Osborn Enters The Building as Eddie Brock Just Stared Off After Him.**

Eddie Brock: (turns away from the building) Man. 

**Two Kids, Ranging From 12-13, Are walking Through a School Hallway When Another Kid Purposely Knocked One of There Books Out of His Hands**

Peter Parker: Hey! 

**Peter Parker gets down on his knees to pick up his books. The Kid Walking alongside him starts helping him.**

Peter Parker: Thanks Ned. 

Ned Leeds: No problem. 

**Just as Peter Was About to Grab Another of His Books, Another Hand, Not Neds, Grabs it First & Hands It’s to Him.**

?: Here you go, Pete. 

Peter Parker: (Shyly) Thanks Harry. 

**Harry Osborn Gives Peter a Smile Before Walking Off. Just Then He Walked Past a Dark Skin Girl Around The Same Age.**

Harry Osborn: Sup MJ. 

Michelle Jones: Harry. 

**Lightning Flashes Above The Ravencroft Mental Institution. Deep Within we Hear Someone Yelling....**

?: NORMAN! 

**We Travel Through The Halls Of Ravencroft as Hands of Other Inmates Reach Out Though Their Cells Like Their Trying to Grab The Camera.**

?: NORMAN! 

**A Cell, Unlike The Others That Has Prison Bars, Has P** **lexiglass in It’s Place. Next to it is The Name Slot That Has The Patient’s Name. It Reads....**

?: I WANT OSBORN, MMMAAAANNN! HEHEHEHAAA!

**Cletus Kasady**

* * *

**J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson: An Why Would We Give This Guy Any Attention?**

**David Mazouz as Eddie Brock: Because It’s Away To Fight For The Common Man.**

* * *

**Ben McKenzie as Dr. Curt Connors: How May I Help You?**

**Cameron Monaghan as Roderick Kingsley (Hobgoblin): It’s a Pleasure to Meet You, Sir. Big Fan of Yours & Norman Osborns Work.**

* * *

**Marisa Tomei as Aunt May: Peter! Don’t Forget Your Lunch!**

**Ben Andrusco-Daon as Peter Parker: Thanks Aunts May! (Kisses Aunt May’s Cheek) Bye.**

* * *

**Julian Dennison as Ned Leeds: Do You Think I Could Meet Your Dad, One Day?**

**Jack Dylan Grazer as Harry Osborn: (Looks Over to Peter)**

**Peter Parker: (Smiles & Shrugs)**

**Harry Osborn: Sure! Any Friend of Petes is a Friend of Mine!**

**Kayden Grace Swan as Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones: (Walking Past Them) Big Mistake.**

* * *

?: You & I Are Not so Different.

 **Fade in to Norman Osborn Sitting on a Chair Across Someone.** **The** **Person he is Sitting Across From is Cletus Kasady, Handcuffed to The Table.**

**David Tenant as Norman Osborn: I’m Not Like You. You’re a Murderer.**

**Scott Cleverdon as Cletus Kasady: Well, to each his own, man. HEHEHEHA!**

* * *

**We See Two Men Sitting on The Steps to The Oscorp Building. One of Them Being Osborn, Being Reassured by The Other Man.**

**Norman Osborn: I Just Can’t Tell if I’m Doing The Right Thing Anymore. When will I ever?**

**?: If You Don’t Mind, How About a Little Words of Wisdom That I Plan to Tell My Nephew One Day.**

**Norman Look at The Man. Intrigued by What he Has to Say.**

**Tobey Maguire as Uncle Ben: With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility .**

* * *

**?: I! AM! SANE!**

**A Voice Yelled & a Heavily Armored Two Sided Was Being Bang on. Dozens of Ravencroft Guards stand in Position, Tranquilizer Guns Aimed at The Door. Finally, Two Completely Black Hands With a White Outline Managed to Pry The Doors Open Enough to Stick His Head Through. **

**Daniel Henny as Mister Negative: I DO NOT BELONG HERE!**

**Ravencroft**

* * *

*End Trailer


	2. Season 1 Episode 1: Cletus Kasady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This generally follows the Spider-Man from the MCU. Though this does borrow from other Spider-Man Media. This idea was inspired by the Fox tv show, Gotham. OF COURSE, Not canon and All Rights go to Marvel. Alright, Season 1 of Ravencroft. 

**WEEWOO WEEWOO WEEWOO**

**Blue and Red lights flash everywhere. Police Cars surround a single apartment building. A light shining into a window**

Police Officer #1: Cletus Kasady! Come out now! Come Out & Nobody gets hurt! 

Cletus Kasady: Nobody gets hurt? Ha! What fun would that be? HEHAHAHAHA! 

**A grenade is thrown through the window. Exploding on impact once it hit the ground. Causing The officers to duck in cover.**

* * *

?: How can one man hold off the entire NYPD like that? 

**Enter the Daily Bugle. Just not the one your use to. We are on a small studio set. The fame internet podcaster, J. Jonah Jameson, is seating behind his desk in front of the green screen. With the Cameras and recording devices set, he was just about to speak before his business partner, Robbie Robertson, stopped everything. He had turn on the news after hearing the commotion going on.**

James Earl Jones as Robbie Robertson(because he’s awesome and it’s fun): Cletus Kasady is not a man, Jonah, he’s a monster. He’s done things even we can’t cover here on The Daily Bugle. 

J. Jonah Jameson: Well, his capture will be the very thing we talk about when we get back to the podcast. IF, we get any of our own pictures. The last thing I need is copyright taking a bite out my ass. 

Robbie Robertson: Don’t worry Jonah. We have the new guy on his way there. 

J. Jonah Jameson: I hope he’s using the fastest route he knows. 

* * *

**Two more police cars pull up to the scene. The first one’s door open, revealing Detective Terri Lee. The other police car’s door open, revealing Captain George Stacy.**

**K** evin Conroy as Captain Stacy: Status report. 

Police Officer #2: Cletus Kasady has taken shelter on the top floor of the building. The assailant, we believe, is armed and dangerous. 

Javicia Leslie as Detective Lee: Any Hostages? 

Police Officer #3: It ranges from 20-30 people. He has the whole building hostage. 

* * *

?: Hey Peter! 

**The voice of Uncle Ben is heard from the living room. He and Aunt May where watching the news.**

Ben Parker: Peter! Mind coming down here for a minute! 

Peter Parker(walking into the living room) Yes? 

Uncle Ben: Sit down. I want you to see this. 

**Peter did what he was told and turn his attention to the tv. What he saw was a majority of the NYPD surrounding an building.**

Peter Parker: What’s going on? 

Aunt May: Some nut job has taken an entire apartment full of people hostage. (Points at Peter) Let me tell you this now, Peter. You ever see something like this in person, promise me you’ll turn the other way. 

Uncle Ben: Now, hang on May... 

Aunt May: What? Would you rather him rush in like some maniac and get hurt? 

Uncle Ben: Of course not. What I think would be ideal is for Pete to stay and watch what goes down. (Looks at Peter) I really think this is a great learning tool for you, Peter. 

Peter Parker: To learn what? 

Uncle Ben: The idea of responsibility and bravery. 

* * *

?: No doubt that at least one cop is scared right now. 

?: You sure about that? 

**Harry Osborn turn his head away from the tv. His Father, Norman Osborn had just walked in.**

Harry Osborn: Hey dad. Your home early. 

Norman Osborn: Just need to grab some files I left here. Then, it’s back to office. 

Harry Osborn:(sad) Oh. How is Dr. Connors? 

Norman Osborn: He’s doing quite fine. He’ll be doing much better once I get back. 

**Norman found his files and as he got them, stopped for a moment. He looked over to Harry, before saying...**

Norman Osborn: (inspirational) I’m telling you, Harry. Curt and I are so close. So close to having a break through. And when we do, unfortunate people like Dr. Connors would never have to worry about the world seeing them and treating them differently again. 

**Norman left through the front door. Harry can’t help but smile. His father dedication has always been the most amusing thing about him. Even if that means Harry sees him less and less.**

* * *

Captain Stacy: Are you sure about this, Lee? 

Detective Lee: We can’t let this drag out any longer. We have to make a move. 

Captain Stacy: Alright. You and your group head in. I will stay out here with the rest in case there’s any chance of Kasady escaping. 

**Detective Lee nodded. She and two more officers go to make there move.**

Captain Stacy: Terri! 

Detective Lee: (looks over to Captain George Stacy) 

Captain Stacy: Do you love your job? 

Detective Lee: What? 

Captain Stacy: Kasady loves his. 

**Detective Lee nodded her head in understanding. She is not dealing with any other criminal. If she’s not careful, this very well maybe her last day on the job.**

Detective Lee: Alright! Let’s move! 

**Detective Lee kicks the door down and her group went in. To cover more ground, they decided to split up. Detective Lee was making her way up the stairs. As they where checking each floor, Lee noticed that one of the rooms had their door open. She went in.**

?: Help.

**Detective Lee spun around. She looked around the room, wondering who said that.**

?:Please. Help me. 

**Detective Lee realize that the voice was coming from the closet.**

Detective Lee:(points gun at closet) Whose there? 

?: Help me. 

**Detective Lee slowly made her way to the door. She couldn’t just ignore the pleads of this person. If only she had noticed the door to the room she was in had just close.**

Detective Lee: Are you ok? 

**Lee open the door and she froze. Inside was a man with a noose around his neck. Blood was seeping out his nose and his eyes remain open. It was as if she was looking at her. Through her.**

Dead Body: Help me. 

**The man’s mouth had been cut open. His jaw was detached, like that of a** **boa constrictor. A tape recorder was place in his mouth.**

Dead body/Tape recorder: Help me, please. 

**Detective Lee took a few steps back. The moment she turn around she ran right into the grasps of Cletus Kasady.**

Detective Lee: AAH-

**Cletus Kasady place his hand over her mouth. He look deep in her eyes. His sadistic smile send chills down Lee’s spine as he held her close to him with his other hand.**

Cletus Kasady: You know, HA, I was raised here. (Laughing) It was a real house of horrors. 

**The next thing Detective Lee knew, Cletus backed her up and slammed her against a wall next to a window. She groaned in pain as Cletus kept close to her.**

Cletus Kasady: It still is MAN! HEHAHAHHEHA! 

* * *

Captain Stacy: where the hell are they? 

**Right when Captain Stacy says this, Cletus Kasady push Lee out the window, a noose around her neck. Captain Stacy stared in horror. Right in front of him, the rest of NYPD, the news people and the civilians that where there, have witnessed the hanging of Detective Terri Lee.**

**As the citizens of New York looked on with shock and horror, a young adult, no more than 19, step up in front of them with a camera in his hands.**

Eddie Brock: Oh man. 

**Eddie Brock lifts his camera up and takes a picture.**

* * *

**Norman is seen in the back of his limousine. He was going through the files until he heard the phone in the limousine ringing. He place the files down and picks up the phone.**

Norman Osborn: Hello? 

_?: Do you have our money?_

Norman Osborn: Mister Li. How are you doing tonight? 

_Martin Li(phone): Don’t avoid the question. Do you have our money?_

Norman Osborn: I will. It’s just a matter of time.

 _Martin Li: I seem to recall you saying that last week._

Norman Osborn: I know. I have been having a hard time trying to sell my new experiments to the government. 

_Martin Li: That doesn’t change the fact that you are a billionaire._

Norman Osborn: The bank is becoming suspicious. 

_Martin Li: My Inner Demons will worry about the bank. You worry about giving me my money._

Norman Osborn: I will. 

**As Norman said this, he then realize a man wearing a Japanese demon mask was watching him. Than another. Than another. Than another. They where on the sidewalk. On top of buildings. In the cars next to him. They where everywhere.**

_Martin Li: I’m sure you will. After all, the last thing this city needs...._

**Martin Li stopped speaking. The scene changing from Norman to Martin Li sitting at his desk in his office. His walls where covered with red velvet carpet and had a wood plank floor. He had a ying-yang symbol behind him.**

Martin Li: Is for you to disappoint me. 

*End Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to write. Hope you enjoy the nod to the 1990’s Spider-Man animated series. A majority of the dialogue comes from the episode Cletus Kasady first appeared in. Sorry to any Detective Terri Lee fans who hoped to see more of her through the season. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Criticism is welcome.


End file.
